world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121413doirbeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:48 -- 05:48 CA: Ok so I think Ryspor is High... 05:48 GA: HI 05:48 CA: what?... 05:48 GA: ARE THERE ANY INJUSTICES IN YOUR LOCAL AREA 05:49 CA: Oh my god he wasn't kidding... 05:49 CA: Uh, yes?... 05:49 GA: :O :O :O 05:49 GA: WHERE ARE YOU, UNJUSTLY TREATED MAIDEN? 05:50 CA: There's a certain Frilly dressed fuckknob running around with a cape and screaming about justice... 05:50 CA: I'm at Kate's house... 05:50 CA: and I think she needs to calm the fuck down... 05:50 GA: fwooooof flying 05:51 -- chessAficionado CA attempts logical paradox -- 05:51 CA: Isn't it unfair and unjustice that you're the only one with this power?... 05:51 GA: no because nate said he didnt want it 05:51 CA: and?... 05:51 GA: anyway, i am the arbitrix! like, the chosen one! 05:52 GA: are you qualified to be a police officer? 05:52 CA: Uhh, yes?... 05:52 CA: Are yoooou?... 05:52 GA: are you sure 05:52 GA: wheres your badge 05:52 CA: I left it at my house... 05:52 GA: excuse me but going magical filled my mind with a bunch of justice things 05:52 CA: But you aren't trained for it... 05:52 GA: well i cannot give you such power without knowledge that it is in uncorrupt hands! 05:52 CA: you just alchemized an item... 05:53 GA: but my mind! 05:53 CA: You're more corrupt than me!... 05:53 GA: nO! 05:53 GA: I AM NOT CORRUPT I AM GOING TO APPREHEND JACK AND PUT HIM IN JAIL 05:53 CA: Last I checked... 05:53 CA: you set Nate up to die without a care... 05:53 CA: that isn't very justice like... 05:54 GA: MY PAST DOES NOT DEFINE ME 05:54 GA: ALSO, THAT WAS JACK 05:54 GA: HE HAS DONE MANY CRIMES 05:54 GA: i need a jail first tho 05:54 CA: I HEARD YOU STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR... 05:54 GA: WHERE IS YOUR EVIDENCE 05:54 GA: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW WE HAD A COOKIE JAR 05:55 CA: We did! and I found Yoooooour finger prints on it!... 05:55 GA: I MUST CALL MY LAWY- 05:55 GA: GASP 05:55 GA: MY LAWYER DIED IN A FIRE 05:55 CA: I can be your Lawyer... 05:56 GA: THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU BUT I THINK MY MOM IS A LAWYER TOO 05:56 CA: But you need to stop the magic stuff, because then I'll have to plea for insanity... 05:56 CA: Your mom will lock you up and exorsize you for 3 weeks!... 05:56 GA: SHE NEVER WILL I AM THE CHOSEN ARBITRIX DINA 05:56 GA: CHOSEN BY 05:56 GA: uh 05:56 GA: SKAIA 05:57 GA: (thats holy as shit, yo) 05:57 CA: Oh is that sooooo... 05:57 CA: you hesitated a bit... 05:57 CA: are you... 05:57 CA: *gasp*... 05:57 CA: lying!... 05:57 GA: why would i lie thats silly beau 05:57 GA: i think i was chosen by skaia 05:58 CA: You think!... 05:58 GA: im not a hundred percent certain 05:58 GA: but its not like lying is a crime 05:58 CA: That is not a reasonable claim in the court of law!... 05:58 GA: shut up i know law better than you 05:58 CA: Might I remind you!... 05:58 CA: You are under oath!... 05:58 GA: (also somewhere in here is the normal me mind really cringing at all of this justice bullshit) 05:58 GA: i am not under oath 05:58 CA: Yes you are... 05:59 GA: NO I AM NOT 05:59 GA: YOU LIE 05:59 GA: JOSSIK LIES 05:59 GA: YOU ALL LIE 05:59 CA: Being the chosen arbitrix means you are sworn to truth... 05:59 GA: NOT TO A FIEND LIKE YOu 05:59 GA: i am betrayed :( 05:59 CA: I'm a fiend... 05:59 CA: Might I remind you I saved your life!... 05:59 GA: when! 05:59 CA: When meteors rained upon earth!... 06:00 GA: i honor your doing in that debacle but now is now! 06:00 GA: YOUR PAST DOES NOT DEFINE YOU 06:00 CA: When 3 giant angry Bulls charged us in a potatoe field!... 06:00 GA: i got away from them just fine 06:00 GA: i was like 'yo screw this im outie' and collected potatoes 06:00 CA: Because I had to scare them away... 06:00 CA: No one but nate helped I might add... 06:00 GA: i could have continued fighting but i didnt want to i just wanted to collect potatoes 06:01 CA: But Doi-Dina... 06:01 CA: What about... 06:01 CA: Your teammates... 06:01 GA: you defeated the bull didnt ya 06:01 CA: do you think Sami would want you fighting all alone ... 06:01 GA: youre lying to me 06:01 GA: you both aRe 06:01 CA: How is that a lie?... 06:01 CA: It's a question... 06:02 GA: i seee through your lies 06:02 CA: I lie not... 06:02 GA: yes you do 06:02 CA: I tell the truth, just really flexible truth... 06:02 CA: but still truth!... 06:02 GA: I WILL NOT TOLERATE THESE LIES 06:02 GA: GET YER OWN DAMN ARBITRIX 06:02 GA: TELL THEM TO HER 06:02 GA: ALSO JOSSIK SAYS HI 06:03 CA: But Doir... 06:03 GA: I AM NOT DOIR 06:03 CA: You are the only arbitrix... 06:03 GA: YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT 06:03 CA: I think you should share this power... 06:03 CA: so we can, uh, help you!... 06:03 CA: Take down Jack... 06:03 CA: And Scarlet... 06:03 CA: and All those baddies... 06:03 GA: WHY WOULD I TAKE DOWN SCARLET 06:04 GA: THE CHARGES WERE DROPPED 06:04 GA: WHY DYA THINK IM TALKIN TO JOSSIK 06:04 CA: Well perfect... 06:04 GA: also, the only other 'baddie' is JACK, who has not yet TESTIFIED 06:05 CA: Rather selfish of you to try and hog all the glory... 06:05 GA: I AM THE CHOSEN ARBITRIX 06:05 GA: BITCH ILL BE AS SELFISH AS I WANT >:O 06:05 CA: What chose you! Skaia is not a liable answer!... 06:06 GA: idk the alchemiter ffs i dont know everything 06:06 CA: So you DID just alchemize it... 06:06 GA: yeah 06:06 CA: You are claiming to be the chosen Arbitrix under false pretenses!... 06:06 GA: what the dick i had a whole transformation sequence 06:08 CA: you should SHARE the transformation sequences with all of us... 06:08 CA: This is power that can be useful to beat the game with... 06:08 GA: not until you stop being mean :( 06:08 CA: Ok... 06:08 CA: Ms. Dina... 06:08 GA: what if im still doir 06:08 CA: you just said you were not doir... 06:09 GA: like jeez just because im all arbity im still doir 06:09 CA: "06:03 GA: I AM NOT DOIR"... 06:09 GA: yes that part was a bit of a joke 06:09 CA: Mean :( ... 06:09 GA: youre mean 06:09 CA: Ok, Doir, I apologize... 06:09 GA: mean and dumb and stupid!!! >:I 06:09 CA: rude... 06:09 GA: i want to leave 06:10 GA: i have v-deo things to return 06:10 CA: I apologize DOir or Dina... 06:10 GA: :I 06:10 CA: Please share this power... 06:10 GA: youre only being nice because you want power 06:11 GA: maybe ill give power to sami, not you 06:11 CA: How rude, I am not... 06:11 CA: I was being rash because you were being reckless... 06:11 CA: I was told you were going to go fight scarlet... 06:11 GA: yeah im not 06:11 CA: You scared me :( ... 06:11 GA: and i wasnt going to fight her 06:11 GA: just apprehend her 06:12 GA: like go up and be all 'HEY YOU DID A THING WRONG' 06:12 GA: but i talked to the victim and he was all 'nah we're cool lol' 06:13 CA: well great... 06:13 CA: than you can return to the house, and we can all talk this out... 06:13 GA: im at the house just above it, floating 06:13 GA: i got these rad wings, yo, and this cloak 06:14 CA: then can you... come down?... 06:14 GA: sure 06:14 -- galactoidArrival GA flies down, but stays hovering above the ground a tiny bit -- 06:14 GA: im at the door 06:14 CA: Welcome to the door, doir... 06:15 CA: hehe puns... 06:15 GA: heheh 06:15 -- galactoidArrival GA goes inside the do(i)or to find Beau -- 06:15 CA: Please come in, we have a Beau-tiful house here... 06:15 GA: which room are ya in, gotta show you my rad baps 06:15 GA: heheheh 06:16 CA: I'm in the Living room... 06:16 -- galactoidArrival GA walks into the living room in a very dramatic fashion -- 06:16 GA: *initiate actualtalk* 06:16 CA: Wow... 06:16 CA: Um... 06:16 CA: Wow... 06:16 GA: hiiii 06:16 GA: look at how rad i am 06:16 -- galactoidArrival GA strikes a pose -- 06:16 CA: do you have... boobs?... 06:16 GA: yes and a vagina 06:17 CA: Poor Nate... 06:17 CA: LAst man standing... 06:17 GA: more like, he's got another option ;D 06:17 CA: I uh... 06:17 CA: ok... 06:17 GA: oh shit what if i get pregnant and transform back 06:17 CA: Don't do the do then... 06:17 GA: but i must~ 06:18 GA: maybe ill just get a time machine and 06:18 GA: heheheheheh 06:18 CA: Practice safe doing the do... 06:18 GA: does anyone own any condoms 06:18 CA: idk alchemize some... 06:18 GA: man this will be so greta 06:18 GA: great* 06:19 CA: I'm sure... 06:19 GA: justice is serioud, justice is fun, i would never rest until justice was done 06:20 CA: but before you do any of that, you have to be educated... 06:20 GA: *serious 06:20 GA: educated on what 06:20 CA: You can't go around justicing without the proper education... 06:20 GA: the magic thing filled my mind with justice bullshit 06:21 CA: Exactly... 06:21 CA: But do you know what it all means... 06:21 GA: yeah actually im finding these impulses easier to control 06:21 GA: almost like i dont actually care much about justice 06:21 GA: but thats silly because of course i care about justic! 06:21 CA: Are you sure... 06:21 GA: yeah im p sure i dont care 06:21 CA: Maybe it's just the magic that cares?... 06:22 GA: and i still dont know where my old clothes went 06:22 CA: I have spare... 06:22 GA: did any of the animes ever show someone de-transform 06:22 CA: I never watched many... 06:22 GA: oh my gosh we can find out what the transformation looks like from somewhere else 06:22 CA: but usually... 06:23 CA: when the person was hurt badly enough or they became tired... 06:23 CA: the de-transformed... 06:23 GA: and had their old clothes? 06:23 CA: Which consisted of their clothes glowing then poof they were back in normal clothes... 06:23 GA: oookay thats good 06:24 GA: gonna be honest, ive never watched any magical girl animes 06:24 GA: i made the silly tiara by accident 06:24 CA: haha... 06:24 CA: thats how a lot of things start... 06:24 CA: like the miracle of childbirth... 06:25 GA: this is really dumb how do i change back 06:25 CA: Well... 06:25 CA: I can try punching you till you fall unconcious... 06:25 CA: That works usually... 06:25 GA: while i was in my 'WOW MAGICAL' stupor, jossik tried to tell me to throw away the pen 06:25 CA: maybe you can just... 06:25 -- galactoidArrival GA waves the pen in the air -- 06:25 GA: JUSTICE STOP 06:26 CA: Here give it to me... 06:26 GA: never! 06:26 -- galactoidArrival GA captchalogues it -- 06:26 GA: ill figure it out later 06:26 CA: Fine, just trying to see if there's an instruction manual on it... 06:26 GA: no it just says 'for great justice' 06:26 CA: Try that... 06:27 GA: i already did thats how i transformed 06:27 -- galactoidArrival GA takes it out, yells 'for great justice' -- 06:27 GA: w/e i guess ill just justice the shit out of everything 06:27 -- galactoidArrival GA puts it away *again* -- 06:27 CA: Well, do you have anymore?... 06:28 GA: no 06:29 CA: aww... 06:30 GA: we should have a party 06:30 CA: ok... 06:30 GA: a justice fashion party! youre under arrest for being fabulous! >:O 06:31 -- chessAficionado CA flips hair back -- 06:31 CA: Guilty as charged... 06:31 -- galactoidArrival GA high five? -- 06:31 -- chessAficionado CA high five -- 06:31 GA: hells yeah 06:31 GA: so, have you seen any jails around? 06:32 GA: i have the current problem of no jails to put criminals in 06:32 CA: I don't know... 06:32 GA: hmmmm 06:33 CA: hmmmm... 06:34 GA: this is dumb there is no way to justice 06:34 CA: yes there is... 06:34 GA: no 06:34 CA: we can make a justice team... 06:34 CA: we'll be like the justice legue... 06:34 GA: no i think kikate already did 06:35 GA: his team was called justice but he wants to come to our team 06:35 CA: No they're the Just Ice team... 06:35 CA: it's different... 06:36 GA: nate was not pleased with my shenanigans :( 06:36 GA: i think he hates me now 06:36 CA: no he doesn't... 06:36 CA: he's just a bit stressed right now... 06:36 GA: yes he was all like 'hell no' but really loud 06:37 GA: i think he always hated me anyway though heheh 06:37 CA: mmm kinda... 06:39 GA: welp, justice can wait 06:39 -- galactoidArrival GA lays on the couch -- 06:39 CA: I... 06:39 CA: but... 06:39 CA: I sleep there... 06:39 GA: shhh only dreams now 06:39 CA: *sigh... 06:40 CA: Beau sits on the far side of the couch... 06:40 CA: like hell you're taking my sleep spot... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 18:42 --